


Bang

by starlurker



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlurker/pseuds/starlurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are six rules to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Generation Kill anon kink meme.
> 
> Original prompt: Brad/Ray - the guys go to a party/club/whatever and Ray gets hit on. Brad is Not Amused and fucks Ray right there in front of everyone just so they know that Ray is his.

_Rule two of Bang: only members and invited guests can come in the club._

Ray knew someone who knew someone and now here he was with Brad, who he could tell is already pissed off. The club reeked of sex, and people were pretty sloppy, but who could blame them when they were all fucking their brains out. There were bored naked men and women going around with trays of lube and condoms – must be the sex waiters and waitresses Ray had heard about that were off limits to the club members. The music was set low, but it was full of bass that Ray could feel thumping through the floor.

"One time special, Ray," Brad said, clearly seething.

"Take the stick out of your ass," Ray snapped. "Fuck, we can have sex with any and all of these people and you come in here looking like they're about to chop your fucking balls off. I told you what this was all about."

"And I told you I didn't like it," Brad said with a dangerous smile on his face.

"And you still said yes," Ray said. "So fuck you and the horse you rode on. Are you in or out?"

_Rule three of Bang: members and invited guests are encouraged to take a liberal shot of Bang's house liquor._

Cocksmoking sisterfucking son of a bitch that burned going down, Ray thought. The shot didn't help Brad's mood any.

_Rule four of Bang: invitations to participate are either accepted or turned down kindly._

"Are you deaf or just special?" Brad asked the man who was following them. "Get the fuck out of my sight."

"Don't you know rule 3 of Bang?" the man asked.

"Brad, calm down. What the everloving fuck is up with you?" Ray asked. He turned to the guy following them. "Sorry dude, my friend here is PMSing. Not right now, OK." Not ever, Ray thought. Even clubs like this couldn't screen out all the losers.

He looked at Brad and he knew he was in a heap of trouble. Brad snapped.

"Not right now? Really, Ray?" he asked.

_Rule five of Bang: all members and invited guests are encouraged to put on a show._

Brad dragged him to one of the raised platforms spread throughout the club. "You want this so badly?" Brad asked. "You got it." Brad had snagged lube and condoms from one of the sex waitresses and pushed Ray down.

"Calm down," Ray said.

"I will not calm the fuck down. Get on all fours, Ray. I've got some prepping to do."

Ray thought of fighting back for one second before going down on all fours. When he was sure Brad couldn't see his face, he smirked. He winced when he felt Brad's lube-coated finger.

"Cold, cold," Ray said. He heard Brad kneel behind him with a thud. Brad grabbed Ray's hair and yanked Ray back while bending himself over Ray.

"You're mine, you hear that?" Brad growled near his ear. "These fuckers don't get to touch you." Brad's other hand was already coated with lube, his index finger already inside Ray, stroking, twisting, stretching. Ray shuddered when Brad hit his prostate.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm your fuck toy," Ray said. "Fuck me now, Jesus, I can take it."

_Rule six of Bang: members are encouraged to try new things if the opportunity arises._

Ray's favorite position was Reverse Cowgirl. He braced himself on Brad's thighs and kept himself up; Brad was a machine who fucked like the world was ending tomorrow. Ray felt the strain in his thighs and didn't give a damn, not when Brad thrust hard enough to knock Ray off balance.

"Enough," Brad said. Ray felt big hands wrap themselves around his waist. Brad twisted him around so that Ray was on his back. He grabbed one of Ray's right leg and put it on his shoulder. Ray felt dizzy from the fast switch; he thought he couldn't even talk anymore because his body felt almost numb from pleasure. Brad started fucking him again like he hadn't stopped at all.

"Think you can take more?" Brad asked.

Ray panted out "Fuck yeah." Brad thrust his hips again, but this time, he put his index finger in Ray's ass. Cock and finger went in the same time, and Ray loved the stretch, that slight edge of pain that let Ray stay in the moment, that made this last longer.

Ray looked at Brad, who had always fucked like a champion but seemed extra motivated to be the fucking Energizer Bunny today. "You gonna admit this was a good idea now? Huh, huh?" Ray taunted.

"Shut the fuck up, Ray." Brad raised himself on his feet, bending Ray over himself and Ray had no shot in hell in stopping it, the orgasm to end all orgasms.

He came back eventually – he wasn't in any rush to put a stop this. "You've outdone yourself today, Iceman." He wasn't sure how much time had actually passed, but Brad was still pumping his hips, slamming into Ray with hard and brutal strokes.

"No one else touches you, Ray. No one."

_Rule one of Bang: only committed couples need apply._

END

**Author's Note:**

> Slight differences from the original post due to clean-up.


End file.
